


beautiful.

by jjehyungpark_ian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjehyungpark_ian/pseuds/jjehyungpark_ian
Summary: hello! ^^ first work HAHA thank you for reading





	1. you were.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ^^ first work HAHA thank you for reading

You were beautiful.

You were the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. Your smiles were contagious, your laughter was melodious. You seemed like everything was fine, but you and i both know the world was crumbling around us.

Every night, i would see you up so late writing songs, hands rushing to jot down the words that would come up in your head. I would see your triumphant smile whenever you would finish a verse- yeah, i notice everything. 

You would immediately rush to the piano- yeah, the piano i bought you for christmas. You loved it so much. And you would start playing random chords, laughing to yourself. I would always smile to myself, seeing you so happy. 

I remember at times, i would help you with the melodies. I would help you with the lyrics, the rhymes- and you would gladly accept my suggestions. You were so open-minded, not resisting me to help you. 

There would be nights where we would stay up, in each other’s arms. Those nights would be endless. 3 AM crackhead conversations, questions and banter- questions like “if you would murder a murder of crows would you be a murder murderer?”

There would be nights that we would talk about our future. Adopting kids, getting married on a hill, adventures in different countries. I once asked you, “If you leave, what will happen to our plans?” You didn’t answer.

Now, I want to ask you. 

Younghyun, what happened to us? What happened to the future we saw together?  
You threw it all away, I guess. 

How is it? How is it being a celebrity? What’s the feeling of getting recognized?

You let go of me so easily. Fame got to you so quickly.

I love you, Younghyun.  
I still do.


	2. you still are.

You are beautiful. 

You are so beautiful. Honestly, you were the most ethereal thing in my life. An angel, a lifesaver. I wish i could tell you how much i’m thankful for you. I wish i could tell you how sorry i am.  
I hate myself so much. I hate this, i hate everything. The fame, the attention, the money. I hate everything so much- but i needed to do this. 

I was forced to be here. The smiles, the laughs- maybe i do smile and laugh genuinely, but - it’s all so fake. I had to make my parents proud. 

I had to leave you, I had to leave our future.

It wasn’t my choice. I never wanted to leave you- I never wanted to be famous. 

All those nights staring up at the sky, hoping you were holding on. Those nights when I would worry my ass, wishing you ate properly, slept on the right time. All those nights, writing poems about you. 

I can’t remember the last time I saw you. If i see you again, would you be happy or angry?

I’m sorry.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.

I love you so much, Jaehyung.  
I still do.


End file.
